A Walk In The Moonlight
by LadyKula1800
Summary: My cousin and I wrote this together and well the only thing we can come up with is this you can find love in the weirdest of places.


A Walk In The Moonlight

I don't own Saint Seiya

By:Kula3400 and Virgoempress

A/N: We were bored she we wrote this together:-)  
-

I was just finished running my last errand for Pope Shion when came across Marin who had asked me to run a message to Aioira for her. Of course I did it for her even though I'd get into trouble for not coming back from my last errand. I wasn't able to agure with a Saint female or male.

I returned to the Pope's Temple when I heard the Pope say to me in astern voice, "Lorelai, where have you been and why were you late in returning to me?"

I flinched slightly at his tone and bowed my head and said shyly,"I'm sorry sir but one of the other saints had asked if I could run an errand for them knowing I'd get scoldings from you."

The Pope only smiled and Dohko who was there watching said nothing.

"I can hardly blame you for having a helpful nature now can I? You should go home before your cousins come looking for you again. I also think Kula is hungry too." he said in a dismissal tone.

.I bowed politely and left the tower to head for the fourth house knowing the two "idioits would be there with Death Mask, Aphrodite, and Shura.

Dohko watched as I left and turned to his friend smiling.

"What?" was the simple reply.

"I think that young lady has a crush on you or am I imagining it?"

Shion only laughed at that and said "Not I my friend,but a Pisces by the name of Aphrodite."

Dohko only smiled wondering if Aphrodite knew how the young lady felt about him and how would Death Mask react if he knew his boyfriend had a secret admirer.

I was raised by the two knuckleheads since I was ten years old when they discovered my parents were beating me and so through the courts the twins got me away from my abusive parents. I finished high school and now a sophmore in college majoring in psychology. My cousins got me a pitbull mix for my graduation present two years ago and I named her Kula which means gold.

I knocked on Angelo's living quarter doors and Saga opened up the door with a smile.

"Well,little one how was work and are you hungry?" asked Kanon smiling at me.

I glared at him for that "little one" remark but answered politely,"Busy,I swear that old man loves making me run all over Sanctaury and I'm alittle hungry. Kula is plenty hungry though."

Death Mask handed me a heaping plate of food and some dog food and water for Kula. I ate silently listening to them talk about things that I had no interest in. I took a sip of Saga's wine. Shura who was watching me started to chuckle when he saw the face I made.

Death Mask wordlessly handed me a glass of fruit juice he'd always keep handy for me knowing I have no head for alcohol and Kanon started to tease me calling me light-weight.

I just glared at him and retorted "At least I can find my way home unlike some people I know."

Kanon turned crimson red at that and said nothing further on the matter. Saga patted my cheek and pionted to my food and said "Rory, are you done eating?"

I just looked at him like he had gone sixty heads and started to eat again while they turned back to the conversation again. I eat everything except the arthichoke because I'm allgeric to it. I listened to their plans for the rest of the night and rolled my eyes when I heard them say "karaoke bar". I know for a fact that not one of them could hold a tune except for Shura.

I stood up and made my way into the kitchen and place my dishes in the sink. I came back and took everyone else's dishes and leftover food into the kitchen. I had just put away all the food when Aphrodite came in and pulled me back into the livingroom. I didn't pull away when he pulled onto his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder while Death Mask just gave me a smile and murmmed in my ear"Just leave it, Rory."

I grinned up at him and yawned sleepily. Somewhere between them talking about girls and men I fell asleep. Saga came over to Aphrodite and lifted me up gently and took me home with Kula following.

1:25AM:Gemini Temple  
-

I woke up after having a really bad dream about my parents trying to attack me. Luckily my screaming didn't bring anyone running it would be so embrassing for me like the last time my screaming brought not only the twins into my room but also Alderbaran, Mu. and Shaka. I knew it was too early for the twins to come back home and I felt so alone and scared. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't .

Ten minutes later, I give up trying and decided to go for a walk. I left a note for the twins and took Kula with me. I knew if I didn't Saga would skin me alive with Kanon's help of course and get a two hour lecture from Shion and Saga's boyfriend Aiolos. Truth be told I have a really bad crush on Aphrodite and if Death Mask ever found out he'd probbly wait no he would kill me and plaster me face on his wall. Hahahahahahaha but here was the really funny part I liked that anti-social misfit too. Yup,I'm freaking mental.

Kula and I walked around for awhile before I decided to walk to the training grounds the one with river and the grove of olive trees. I wanted to go for a swim as I drew near and I saw something I really wish I'd hadn't but the two lovers had spotted me and in total embrassment I ran off. I wasn't really paying attenion to where I was going because I tripped and hit my head on the ground pretty hard and the last thing I remember before passing out was Kula growling at a shirtless Death Mask and Dite.

Dite knelt down eye level with Kula and held out his hand for her to sniff. Kula recoginzed his scent and she whined and nugded me. The message was clear in her golden brown eyes "Help my mommy, please."

Dite wasted no time and lifted me up gently and teleported us to the Aries Temple while Death Mask went in to 8th and 9th houses to get the twins with Kula. Mu looked gravely for a moment as he examed Lorelai and sighed in relief as he looked at Aphrodite and said "Rory, will be fine but she has a mild concussion which will probbly make her very ill once she wakes up in the morning."

"Then she'll use my private quarters since it has its own bathroom and Dohko and I can keep an eye on her while the others rest." said Shion from the doorway. Behind him was Saga, Kanon, Death Mask, Shura,Dohko,Milo and Aoilos. Saga lifted her up and followed Shion to his private quarters with the others trailing behind.

Wordlessly Aoilos walked besides Death Mask and said quietly"I know why Rory got hurt and it has alot to do with her crush on you and Aphrodite but I won't tell Saga he might ship her off to Singapore or Hawaii."

Death Mask looked shocked at this and said to Aoilos quietly," I knew she had a crush on 'Dite but she liking me too is a new one. How long have you known this Aoilos?"

Aoilos smiled faintly, " Rory tells me things she wouldn't dare tell the twins. Rory was afraid you'd kill her so she would watch Aphrodite from afar. I notice her falling for you on her birthday which happens to be the same as yours and you didn't even notice it when she slapped Milo upside his head about his remark that a certain spitfire having a crush on you."

Death Mask looked even more stuuned and he felt a swell of pride as he remembered his spitfire smacking Milo upside the head. Death Mask nodded to Aoilos and was about to walk over to his other lover when Aoilos caught his shoulder and said quietly"I'm not the only who who knows of her crush on you two. Shion-sama and Old Master Dohko knows as well. Rory is well loved by the twins and Shion. Shion treats her like a long-lost grandchild so be careful where he is concerned when it come to Rory. I'll talk to Saga and Milo will talk to Kanon."

Death Mask only nodded and caught up with Dite.

Shion had Saga place Rory on the bed and covered her gently with the warm blankets. Saga sat right besides her holding her hand while Aoilos stood besides him quietly speaking to him while Shion stood there like meancing lion watching her sleep,and Kanon was pacing like prowling Alpha wolf protecting his young and once in awhile he would stop with a concern look on his face and resume pacing and Milo just watch his boyfriend pace wondering what to tell his lover about little one's crush on the two anti-social misfits who were no doubt were getting a tounge lashing from Shura and Dohko.

Death Mask pulled Aphrodite on the side and said to him,"You knew that the violet-eyed spitfire had a crush on you and I just found out that she has been crushing on me for two months now. How do we get our spitfire to tell us?"

Aphrodite flushed slightly and whispered back "I had no idea she had a crush on me and I just thought you were making the whole thing up. I thought it was you she was crushing on and I always got jealous whenever she did things for you like tonight but you and Shura have been telling me for years that Rory was in love with me and who isn't?"

Death Mask said nothing but gave his lover a look that spoke volumes and Aphrodite only sighed. How indeed do they get the voilet-eyed spitfire to tell them how she felt about them when he saw the perverted smile on Death Mask's face and shook his head at him.

"I don't want her to get frightened and thus ruin our friendship with the twins, you know how overprotective Saga is of Rory. Kanon would kill us with an olive pit. I heard he kicked Misty's ass for breaking Rory's heart two years ago and not to mention the Pope and what he would say if he knew."

3:45a.m.-Pope's private quarters  
-

Aphrodite walked to the door and watched as the other's either paced,held her hand or just watched her gravely. Shaka who was very good friends with Rory gently moved a stray lock from her faceand pecked her on the lips. Aphrodite felt a pang of jealousywhen he saw that and balled his delicate hands into a fists,but felt a hand on his shoulder. Aphrodite turned his head to see Alderbaran and Mu.

"You and Death Mask will never get rid of us three even if you wanted too." said Mu "We are her friends and we're not going anywhere because we love Rory like she is our kid sister and that will never change. To be honest I don't know what she sees in either of you. Just take care of her and treat her like a queen or else."

" You know Mu is right,they all love her in ways either us will hope to never understand and I suppose there is no getting around that either. What did Mu mean by" he doesn't get what she sees in either of us?" said Death mask thoughtfully standing besides Aphrodite.

"I suppose it means Mu can't see what she sees in us."answered Dite as he watched Mu whisper to Shaka who looked over at them. His expressionless face and his eyes were open to reveal how indeed upset he was with his little monkey's discesion.

Shaka came over to them and motioned them to follow him. Shaka led them to the livingroom when he turned to them with his eyes blazing at them. "So Rory got hurt by seeing you two together?"said Shaka deathly quiet which sent shivers of dread down bothof their spines." Well I diapprove of both of you but if I know my monkey she has her heart set on you then I won't stand her way of happiness but if either of you hurt her in anyway shape or form. I will kill you both without even so much as a thought and all will shudder at how you both ?"

Death Mask and Aphrodite just nodded and knew Shaka was very serious about what he had just said.

5:45 Shion's Private Quarters

I woke up with a sudden pain in my little headand somehow it made me feel really ill so I flashed into the bathroom and threw up violently. Shion came in and held my hair out of my face and very gently held my head. I wanted to pull away from him but I was in no shape to do so.

My "grandpa" lifted me up gently,carried meand very gently sat me on his lap as he sat down on the bed while Dohko sat on the chair closest to the bed with a warm smile.

"i think young lady,you had shaved off forty years off of your "grandpa's" life when he heard you went for a walk and got really hurt." said Dohko kindly.

" My girl what were you thinking wondering around at night?" scolded Shion "Now you've got a bump on your head and sprained arm for what two anti-social misfits who you have loved for awhile now. I'm not blind young lady nor i am stupid. I knew of your crush on Aphrodite. Death Mask well, I learned about him from Aoilos early this morning."

I knew that damn Archer couldn't keep his mouth shut since he did babble to the stupid scorpion who babbled in front of everyone on our birthday about Death mask. I was going to kill the damn Archer for that.

"I know this would make you angry but if it is them you want then I won't stand in you way of being happy. If they don't treat you like a queen well that is entirely a different matter,my girl. I sent everyone to their houses to sleep except for Dohko, Mu and your two loves who all insisted on staying here with you."

I pulled aburptly from grandpa and flashed to the bathroom with Death Mask close behind me apparently he was up for awhile and heard what was said between me and "grandpa" Shion and Dohko. Death Mask just held my head as I threw up again. Death Mask whispered into my ear gently "we need to talk soon little love."

Moments later as Death Mask had carried me out of the bathroom. Mu came rushing over to exmain me Mu's face was grave at first but he relaxed slowly as he smiled and gave me some medince for my upset stomach and an ice pack for my head. Mu kissed my cheek

6:22a.m

We watched the sunrise together as I heard and I swear by this a herd of elephants coming to the room. The door opened and in came the two idiots and their boyfriends, Alderbaran, Shaka, Ikki(Shaka's boyfriend),Camus(Mu's boyfriend), Kiki,and Shura.

" Honestly Rory,when are you going to learn to be less reckless?" scolded Camus who looked slightly irriated.

" The day you smile and stop calling me Mu's little pet! I said calmly," You have nothing to be jealous about anyway. Mu prefers men and I like mine alittle more muscular then him."

Everyone eurpted into laughter as both Mu and Camus turned crimson red.

"You need a good hard spanking for being so damn reckless and for worrying the hell out of us?" said Shura in a low voice.

"Take a number and stand in line goat, I get first dibs on her ass and she is my and Kanon's responsibity!" said Saga dryly.

I knew he was pissed as he and Kanon came over and kissed my cheek. Kanon whispered to me"i love you ,little girl and you have my blessing." Saga just glared at me for a few more moments and finally ruffled my hair and said " You and I need to talk later but I want you to be happy too. I won't stand in your way of your happiness but if I ever see you unhappy. Death Mask,Aphrodite and I will have isuses. Understand?"

I gave a happy squeak as flew my arm around his neck and hugged him tight . I looked up at the Archer and the Scorpion and mouthed the words "Thak you!"

Aoilos nodded his head in rsponse while Milo blew me a kiss.

Then Dohko saw how Aphrodite and Death Mask were watching me and very forcily made everyone even Kula-girl leave the room except for the two who really needed answers from their liitle love. Aoilos and Milo dragged their loves out as Kanon yelled"Be nice to her or else."

I blushed as the door was shut leaving me alone with Death Mask and Aphrodite. Death Mask who was still holding me gave me a kiss on my lips and whispered "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

I shook my head and looked away from him only to have Aphrodite kiss me fiecrely. Death Mask smiled as he unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my belly. I was moaning and whimpered softly.

" I love you both and I'm such a knuclkhead for not telling you both." I moaned against Aphrodite's seeking mouth.

Well let's just say it got pretty heated after that and no one saw you or your lovers for threst of the day.

THE END


End file.
